


The Red Roommate

by nuttyinks



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttyinks/pseuds/nuttyinks
Summary: As Weiss Schnee arrives and prepares for her first year of college, she realizes that she hadn't met her roommate yet. Little does she know that her roommate is nothing she could ever have imagined.
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work in progress, I wanna add more chapters just gotta work on them!

# Chapter 1

“Alright Weiss you can do this” she took a deep breath as she looked up at the main doors to the college dorms, she started to walk towards the main doors. 

Weiss was the middle child of a wealthy businessman, originally in line to be the heir of her father's company, but decided to choose her own path as a singer against her father's wishes. 

She walked to the front desk, placing her baggage down “Don't even want to see their daughter off” she mumbled to herself asking which was her room 

The young woman behind the desk smiled at her and spoke in an Australian accent. "Weiss Schnee?" She asked, eyeing both her and the luggage,

"Yes," Weiss replied, a little surprised. "How did you know?" 

"It seemed pretty obvious that you were a member of the Schnee family," the woman said as she wrote something down on her clipboard. 

"What's that supposed to-"

"Your room is 636, and you'll be rooming with a Ms. Rose." The woman handed her the dorm keys. "Is there anything else you need?" 

Weiss blinked at the interruption, but took the keys. "That will be all, thank you," she muttered. 

Weiss grabbed her suitcase and dragged it up the stairs and down the hall “room 636” she thought to herself when she came across it, look down both ways of the hall, seeing other students greet and chatter with their roommates, Weiss unlocked the door and walked in. 

The dorm room was empty, seems her roommate hadn't moved in yet, quickly Weiss chose her bed room and started to unpack her suitcase. 

Filled with her outfits and a few bathroom items and some other personal items like her song book or her old family photo, she places them on her night stand. 

She rolled onto her bed when she heard the door handle move as the door slowly opened, Weiss parked up, the Young Woman who walked in was tall, had red hair done up in a high ponytail, bright green eyes, and seemed fairly fit “This is Ms Rose?” Weiss thought to herself as she got up to go introduce herself, excited to meet this beautiful lad- 

“Oh! Sorry I got the room numbers mixed up” and with that she left and Weiss was crushed.

Flopping down onto her bed she stared at the ceiling, why did she leave home, she was a heiress to the biggest production company the world had seen, she could have everything with a lift of her finger, but no she wanted to become a singer. 

She closed her eyes reliving the events that got her here, her conversation with her parents, their yelling and arguing with her about it, then their deal. “We will give you a semester, if you flunk a single class or get bored we will welcome you back with open arms, but you must promise never to pursue this career further” 

Her father's words echoed in her head, she sighed and sat up, her Father's voice making her more and more determined to prove him wrong she quickly grabbed her song book to start to practice, she opened her mouth to start singing until the door to the dorm room swung open 

“HA I BEAT YOU” a shorter young black haired girl with red highlights stood in the doorway, oh no, “RUBY ROSE YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND HELP ME” another voice screamed from down the hall. 

Oh No.

This very loud girl ran out of the doorway dashing back down the hallway, not even a few seconds later returning with a suitcase and some other personal items 

“Yo these rooms are so big! I wonder which room is mine” as she started to walk into Weiss's room she stopped in her tracks to see the shocked Weiss staring her down 

“OHMIGOSH!” she jumped seeing Weiss “I didn't expect someone to be here already! You must be my roommate my name is Ruby Rose!” Weiss dreaded hearing her say her name again, this excitable hyper active kid was her roommate, there must be a mistake, Weiss hoped that her roommate at least had some class but Ruby was lacking a lot of it,

“Weiss Schnee” Weiss politely responded back, 

Ruby extended her hand for a handshake as Weiss took it in return. 

Another young woman stepped in the dorm room with luggage under her arms, she had long blonde hair that Weiss noticed instantly, 

“Ruby you know you can carry your own stuff, I still have to go get the rest of my stuff from Dad's truck” she said dropping Ruby's stuff onto the floor “Oh hey, I'm Ruby's sister, the name is Yang” Yang waved at Weiss 

“Oh Yang! Do you know where your room is!” Ruby jumped over to Yang “Yup right across the hall!” Great. Both these rowdy people so close, how is Weiss gonna get anything done, “Now get you stuff unpacked now or come help me get my stuff” Yang ordered her sister “Well I wanna say bye to Dad and Zwei, I know Dad is gonna cry so we should probs make it quick” Ruby zipped out the room, she popped her head back around the corner “Oh and Weiss! It's nice to meet you!” she smiles “like wise” Weiss responded back, as both Ruby and Yang closed the door behind them. 

After Weiss knew they were gone she stood up and walked out the room.

“I'm sorry there is no one we can transfer you with Ms Schnee” the young woman at the front desk told Weiss

“You have to be kidding me! You can't tell me that no one wants to switch roommates?” she responded back frustrated 

“that is correct, and no you aren't allowed to bunk by yourself”

Weiss sighed, dammit, Weiss thought it would be easy but with someone so loud and hyperactive, how can Weiss practice at all “I understand” she answered the brown haired woman 

“Will that be all Ms Schnee?” 

Weiss bit her tongue, she could call her dad and get this all fought and switched around, but she knew this was her problem and calling her father was the last thing she wanted “No I am good Miss” she sighed 

“Its Ms Velvet, if you have any more problems or need help either myself or another person will be here to help” she smiled as Weiss turned to walk back, 

she looked out the front door seeing Ruby and Yang with a Man, assuming he is their father, hugging and crying the two ladies. Weiss huffed as she walked back to the dorm room.

“D-Dad please you're choking me” Ruby said gasping at air 

“Oh sorry honey, I'm just so proud of my two daughters finally going off to college, and together nonetheless” He smiled wiping the tears from his eyes 

“Don't worry Tai I got my eye on them” a disheveled man walked up behind Taiyang “I wouldn't of suggested the school if I didn't know they were in good hands” he placed his hand on Tai's shoulder 

“Uncle Qrow! I didn't know you taught here!” Ruby almost tackling her uncle “I didn't know they let drunks teach” Yang snickered 

“Hey look, it was only one time, and it was finals week” they all laughed 

“Well I guess we should get the rest of my stuff into the place” Yang looked at Ruby, Ruby playing with the small Corgi 

“Awww fine, bye Zwei” petting the dogs head then running over trying to lift one of Yang's bags. 

“Hey Yang, keep an eye on your sister alright?” Tai asked “Of course, we are across the hall from each other” She smiled picking up some of her bags 

“Thanks kiddo, call me if you need anything” He smiled picking up Zwei and walking to his truck, waving to the girls as they entered the dorms.

“Night Yang” Ruby said as she walked into her dorm room “Good luck” Yang smiled walking into hers,

Yang looked around her dorm room, clearly her roommate had already moved in “Hello?” Yang knocked onto the closed door, no response “Hey I am Yang, see you already moved in just wanted to stay hi” still no response “Well I am just in the room over if you wanna say hi” 

Yang walked away from the door as she shoved her stuff into her room and started to unpack.


	2. Breakfast Run Ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next morning Weiss is off to get Breakfast but runs into some problems, some even literally.

Weiss was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling “I can’t believe it, how do I get stuck with that dolt” she thought to herself as she stood up, “Today is gonna be a new day, first day of classes” she started to get changed.

She slowly opened her bedroom door, keeping an eye out for her roommate. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to her. But it seems Ruby was still asleep, she sighed a breath of relief, “Good a quiet morning” she went to the fridge to grab something.

She sighed, forgetting that there wasn’t much due to them just moving in, but did remember the school offers first day breakfast.

As she left the dorm she ran into Ruby’s sister, what was her name again? Yang right “Good morning!” she exclaimed, 

“Morning” Weiss replied back,

“Do you know if Ruby is up? She is normally up by now” Yang asked Weiss, Weiss gave her a shrug “Would you like to go get her?”

“Nah if she is late, she is late” she gave Weiss a bright smile “You off to Breakfast too?” she asked “Cuz if you want some company then I can join you”.

“Your roommate not coming?” Weiss looked at her curiously “It’s weird she is like a shadow, Ive heard her leave and she was talking to someone on her phone last night, but I haven’t seen her at all” Yang proclaimed “But hey why not we go together, it be good for us to make friends” Yang said excitedly, Weiss, unhappy with the idea of being friends with the loud lady sighed “I guess it couldn’t hurt”.

Once at the college campus, Weiss and Yang looked at all the students getting prepared for the next year, some returning meeting old friends they haven’t seen in forever, others making new friends for the next few years.

“Man there are a lot of students eh?” Yang nudged Weiss “Everyone here is to learn not be buddy buddy” Weiss said. 

“Yikes, alright there” Yang said in a bit of a shock, “Look let’s just get some breakfast, cuz like it or not, Ruby and I are the only people you know.”

Weiss jumped “W-What no, I totally have a ton of friends here like uh” she had some panic in her voice “Velvet!” she exclaimed.

“Our RA?” Yang look skeptical, 

“Of course! We go way back!” she got more and more nervous hiding more into her lie “She was just busy yesterday that I couldn’t get to talk to her much”.

Yang seeing through her BS decided to go through with it “Alright I see how it is, then maybe go eat breakfast with your buddy over there” Yang pointed at Velvet at a table with three other students, one of the students with shorter brown hair and a very stylish outfit, a taller man with a very strong build, and another man with darker tanned skin with red hair and a slimmer build “I’ll just go get a plate and maybe get a second one to bring back to Ruby, have fun” Yang smirked walking away.

Weiss looked at the group then suddenly panicked, “Wait Yang I changed my mind, maybe it’s good to meet new people!” she proclaimed rushing to Yang’s side. 

Getting into line preparing to get food, Yang grabbed a second plate and mentioned to the servers that the other plate was for her sister. Following down the line with both ladies getting to the end.

“Would you like a juice box or a water bottle?” the black haired young lady asked the two, Yang stared at her “Oh, Uh two juice boxes please” Yang asked.

“Sorry one per customer” the woman sighed.

“Oh I am grabbing one for my sister, she is still passed out in her room, so Im making sure she doesn’t miss this” The young lady looked at Yang’s two plates “I guess I can let this pass for now, don’t expect this to happen again” she smiled slyly at Yang. 

As the pair walked away Yang looked at the young lady again “I thought so!”

Weiss looked at her in confusion,

“That girl, she is my roommate”.

\---------

“Oh Crap, Oh Crap I‘m gonna be late!” A young blonde man went rushing down the halls, he turned the corner and- 

*CRASH*

A loud noise of plates and food hit the floor. Did he run into a sign? No it must have been.

A loud scream echoed through the common area,

“YOU DOLT!” Weiss screamed looking at the young man on the floor, “You completely ruined my outfit!” She continued to yell at him

The young man in awe at the heiress “Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I’m uh Jaune, Jaune Arc! I can Uh pay you for the dry cleaning!”

“No you can’t” Weiss picked up the juice box and stormed off,

“Don’t mind her, second day, I’m sure she’ll warm up to you.. Eventually” Yang smiled at Jaune trying to catch up to Weiss.

Jaune laid back, covering his face, first day of classes and he has already embarrassed himself “Yeah Jaune go to College, meet new friends, meet maybe a pretty girl, it be great” he groans

“Excuse me but it seems you might need some help up?” He heard a soft voice, he opened his eyes to see a young lady with bright green eyes staring down at him “I’m sure eggs and Pumpkin Pete creal aren’t the most comfortable things to lay on” she smiled, brushing her red hair out of her face.

Jaune little shocked “Oh right yeah” he takes her hand,

“I’m Pyrrha Nikos, yourself?” she smiled

“Jaune Arc” he smiled back chuckling “What a great way to make new friends”

“It’s for sure an interesting way to do so, very.. Unique” as they both laughed

“Hey we have a spare seat if you’d like to join my roommate and her boyfriend?” Pyrrha smiled “Just don’t mind Nora, she is a bit.. Much”

“Hey, It’s most likely better then what I just went through”

\----------------------


End file.
